Cloe
"Hey there, I’m Cloe! Art is my life! Painting, drawing, web designing -- you name it, I love it! I’m totally crazy about applying my art obsession to my fashion obsession!" '' '''Cloe' (also known as Angel) is one of the original four members of the Bratz Pack. She is very likely to appear in any newly released collections. Cloe has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light skin tone. She is of Icelandic heritage. In some lines, Cloe has been produced with colored streaks in her hair (pink, blue, etc.), or with a tanned skin tone. Personality Cloe is a very playful, down-to-earth and confident individual who looks at life through a different lens, always snapping pictures of and filming her friends. She is naturally athletic and full of energy; as such, she loves to participate in a wide variety of sports (such as motor-cross, cheerleading, soccer and skateboarding). Cloe's signature color is blue, but she also enjoys the color pink. Her best friend is Yasmin, but she loves spending time with every member of the Bratz Pack. Starrin' & Stylin' : Cloe has a strong artistic streak in this film; she loves sketching out fashions, and enjoys photography. Cloe was hardly ever seen without her sketchpad. CGI Animated stories (Rock Angelz, television series, etc.) : Throughout the Bratz television series, Cloe is shown to be a drama queen (Sasha sometimes calls her 'Drama Mama' because of this) - sometimes her imagination runs away with her, but her friends help keep her grounded! In the film Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion Diamondz, Cloe claims to have agoraphobia (a condition where the sufferer becomes anxious in unfamiliar environments, or in situtations where they perceive that they have little control). Bratz: the Movie (Live Action) : This adaptation of the Bratz shows Cloe to be very clumsy, constantly falling over and knocking things to the ground. She is shown to be a skilled soccer player despite this. Relationships Yasmin *TO BE EXPANDED Jade *TO BE EXPANDED Sasha *TO BE EXPANDED Dana Nigel Forrester, Ninth Duke of Lessex *Cloe meets Nigel in Bratz: Rock Angelz. The two start a relationship, causing Cameron to become jealous. *Nigel refers to Cloe as "Pretty Princess" (Yasmin's nickname), and is rude to the rest of the Bratz, all the while complimenting the Tweevils. *Cloe dumped Nigel for dissing her best friends. Cameron *'BOOKS': Various references to Cloe and Cameron having feelings for each other are made throughout the books written for the Bratz franchise around the time of the Starrin' & Stylin ''movie. (TO BE EXPANDED) '''STARRIN' & STYLIN: Cloe and Cameron are close friends throughout this film. Cameron helps Cloe when she gets into a car crash, and continues to then fix up her car. After this, they have a few small disagreements, but they work things out. Cameron is shown to be very comfortable at Cloe's house, as well as around Cloe in general. At the end of the film, at the Prom, Cloe and Cameron share a dance and talk about growing closer as friends in the past week. *'ROCK ANGELZ': At the start of this film, it is revealed that Cloe and Cameron have known each other since the second grade. Even after all that time, Cloe claims that she "still can't figure him out". They flirt openly with each other at the smoothie bar, and Cloe promises to teach Cameron how to do a '720' on his skateboard sometime. On the plane ride over to London, Cloe and Cameron make plans to see Big Ben together. However, Cloe then meets Nigel Forrester, and promises to go see Big Ben with him instead. This results in Cameron becoming jealous, and when Cloe finally ends it with Nigel, Cameron finds her wandering the streets of London. He tells her to get on his motorcycle with him, and they ride off into the night together. They then dance together at the opening of Pinz. The next day, while skateboarding in London together, Cameron asks Cloe if she believes in love at first sight - she responds that she's not so sure, causing Cameron to sadden. *'TELEVISION SERIES': Despite developments made in the ''Rock Angelz film, Cloe and Cameron remain friends throughout the television show. The following are episodes in which Cloe and Cameron interact prominently: **1.04 Sasha's Big Interview: Cloe comes down with a Cold and Cameron takes care of her. **1.05 Slumber Party: This episode opens with the pair racing each other on their motorbikes. They were meant to have a study date later that same day; Cameron, however, bailed in order to help cheer-up Dylan after he got stood up his own date. At the end of this episode, Cameron comes to Cloe's house so that they can study for Chemistry together, but Cloe tells Cameron that "their Chemistry is going to have to wait a little bit longer". The Character Profile provided for Cameron on this DVD also states that Cameron views Cloe as his perfect girlfriend, noting that "she's totally clueless!". **1.06 Truth or Dare: Cloe confesses to having a crush on Cameron in a dare. **1.16 To Catch a Thief: When Nigel was suspected to be the thief, Cameron stated "He's mine". Cloe and Cameron check if Nigel is the thief by watching him together. But in one scene while they were watching Nigel, their hands were on one another's, took their hands away and stare into each other's eyes, but Nigel sees them and becomes jealous, then hit his croquet ball that hit Cameron on the back and makes Cameron knock out. **1.15 Survivor: TO BE EXPANDED. **1.11 Camping: Cameron bets Cloe that she wouldn't survive one night in the woods. The Bratz accept the challenge, and while they are camping, it is reported that there is a bear in the area. Cameron comes to save Cloe from this bear. **1.19 The New Kid: Cloe is openly jealous of Roxxi when Cameron is supposedly 'flirting' with her. In addition to this, Sasha implies that Cameron and Cloe have 'something going on' - which Cloe denies, claiming that the pair are "just friends". **1.20-22 Paris I, II and III: the Bratz, Cameron and Dylan go to Paris to investigate a string of poisonings. While there, Cameron becomes involved with a model named Nicole, and Cloe becomes very jealous. When it is revealed that Nicole is behind the poisonings, Nicole comments to Cloe that "maybe now Cameron will finally stop talking about her", showing that even though Cameron was hanging out with another woman, Cloe was still on his mind. Cloe appears pleased to hear this. **2.11 Alien Encounters: Cloe and Cameron sit together in their classes. After Cameron has been transformed into an alien slave, he encourages Cloe to 'look into his eyes!' and she does, remarking that "uh... oh-oh... uh-oh! They are awfully cute!". Dylan *TO BE EXPANDED Trivia *She is the cousin of Cloetta, from Bratzillas. *Cloe's name came from the word "Chloe", which means "blonde" in Latin. *Polita is Cloe's mother, and Sonya is her older sister. Cloe also has younger siblings, twins Isa and Colin. Cloe's family members only appear as a part of the doll line. Media She was voiced by Olivia Hack in the first season in the Bratz television series,'' and by Britt McKillip in the second season. In the 2007 ''Bratz movie, Cloe is portrayed by Skyler Shaye. Nikki Kaffe and Nicole Munoz have also been linked to this character. She has also been voiced by Tara Strong for her singing voice in Bratz Girlz Really Rock. Gallery 525639M_1.jpg|Big Doll Cloe 523390_1.jpg|Action Heroez Cloe doll 523246_1.jpg|My Passion Cloe doll 523185M_1.jpg|Twisty Style Cloe doll 523123M_1.jpg|Costume Bash Cloe doll 520825_1.jpg|Sea Stunnerz Cloe doll 518747_1.jpg|Totally Polished Cloe doll 518662_1.jpg|In the Wild Cloe doll 518204_1.jpg|Xpress it Cloe doll 515661_1.jpg|Chic Mystique Cloe doll 515555_1.jpg|Style Starz Cloe doll 515487_1.jpg|Totally Tattoo'd Cloe doll Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Angel (Cloe).jpg Cam App Cloe.jpg Featherageous Cloe (Cartoon).PNG 41zarYHbBlL.jpg Cloe-Rock-cloe-from-bratz-19940202-525-699.jpg Bratz Holly Wood Style Cloe Doll (Out of Box).jpg Cloe2010.png Cloeold.png Cloe.png Ooh La La Cloe.jpg Cloe London PrettyNPunk.jpg Cloe Kitty.jpg Cloe Rock Angelz.jpg Cloeprincess.jpg Cloe.PNG Cloemasq.jpg Cloe.jpg XpressitCloe.jpg P4fcloe.png CloeFP2.jpg Cloefp.png Cloetv.png Bratzcloe.jpg Cloekidz.jpg Cloebabyz.jpg Bratz-wallpaper-doll-cloe-source c2p-2-.jpg Bratz Desert Jewelz Cloe.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 7th Edition Cloe.jpg Bratz Party Cloe Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Party Cloe Logo.jpg Bratz Party Cloe.jpg Bratz Party Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Cloe.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Cloe.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Cloe.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Cloe Back.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Cloe.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Hollywood Style Cloe.jpg Bratz The Movie Cloe Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Live In Concert Cloe.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Cloe.jpg Bratz Rock Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz The Movie Cloe at Soccer Tryouts.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Funky Fashion Makeover Cloe.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Cloe.jpg Bratz Birthday Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Beach Party Cloe.jpg Bratz Costume Party Pouty Princess Cloe.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Cloe Back.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Cloe.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Cloe.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Wallpaper -2 Cloe.jpg Bratz Fashion Show Cloe.jpg Bratz Fashion Stylistz Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Fashion Stylistz Cloe.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Cloe Back.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Cloe.jpg Bratz Girlfriendz Cloe.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Cloe.jpg Bratz Gold Medal Gymnasts Cloe.jpg Bratz Hot Summer Dayz Cloe.jpg Bratz Iconz Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz Concert Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz Costume Party Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz Dress Up Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Dress Up Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz Glam Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz Sassy Style Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz Snap-On Sleepover Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz Summer Vacation Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Cloe Doll.png Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Cloe.jpg Bratz Magic Makeup Cloe.jpg Bratz Masquerade Angel Cloe Back.jpg Bratz Masquerade Angel Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Masquerade Angel Cloe.jpg Bratz Movie Starz Cloe Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Movie Starz Cloe.jpg Bratz Nighty-Nite Cloe 2008.jpg Bratz Nighty-Nite Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz On the Mic Cloe.jpg Bratz Pampered Petz Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Salon Style Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Salon Style Cloe.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 1st Edition Cloe.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 2nd Edition Cloe.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 3rd Edition Cloe.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 5th Edition Cloe.jpg Bratz Pink Winter Dream Cloe.jpg Bratz Play Sportz Rockin' Cheerleader Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Rodeo Cloe Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Sleepin' Style Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Sleepin' Style Cloe.jpg Bratz Slumber Party Cloe.jpg Bratz Spring Break Cloe 2009 Back.jpg Bratz Spring Break Cloe 2009 Doll.jpg Bratz Spring Break Cloe 2009.jpg Bratz Spring Break Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Spring Break Cloe.jpg Bratz Star Singerz Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Star Singerz Cloe.jpg Bratz Sunshine Style Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Sunshine Style Cloe.jpg Bratz Sweet Dreamz Pajama Party Cloe.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Cloe.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Cloe Back.jpg Bratz the Movie Cloe.jpg Bratz The Movie Funky Fashion Makeover Cloe.jpg Bratz Tokyo a Go-Go Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Treasures Cloe.jpg Bratz Wild Life Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Wild Life Cloe.jpg Bratz Winter Girlz Cloe.jpg Bratz Wintertime Collection Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Collection Cloe.jpg cloe-onthemic.jpg cloe-onthemic2.jpg cloe-onthemic3.jpg Bratz World Familiez Cloe & her Mom Polita Back.jpg Bratz World Familiez Cloe & her mom Polita Dolls.jpg Bratz World Familiez Cloe & her mom Polita.jpg Bratz World Familiez Cloe & her sister Sonya Dolls.jpg Bratz World Familiez Cloe & her sister Sonya.jpg Bratz1 Cloe.gif Fabulous Bratz Cloe.jpg Lil' Bratz Spring Break Blitz Cloe.jpg Bratz Kidz 2nd Edition Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Cloe.jpg Bratz Big Kidz Music Stars Cloe.jpg Bratz Big Kidz Music Stars Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Concert Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Nighty Nite Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Cloe Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Adventure Girlz Cloe.jpg Angel.png Bratz Cloe Trading Card.jpg Bratz 1980s Cloe Trading Card.jpg Bratz Roller Disco Cloe Trading Card.jpg Bratz Wildlife Safari Cloe Trading Card.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Cloe Trading Card.jpg References *Various Bratz lines, films and books, as well as the television series. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloe_(Bratz) *http://www.bratz.com/en-us/section/dollprofile/cloe Category:Bratz Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Masquerade Collection Category:Masquerade Category:Diamondz Category:Wild West Collection Category:Passion 4 Fashion